Lost After Dawn
by hogwartshoodlum
Summary: Flight 815 is down. Alice should have known. If only we hadn't had to bring Jacob. Now we're officially lost, separated and isolated. Vampires on a tropical island? How are we ever supposed to fit in? I think the survivors suspect something...
1. Zero hour

**AN: Here's a bit of an insane idea that I had that has almost engulfed my soul. I've been working on it for years and can honestly say that I'm no willing to put it out there for some input. If you haven't watched LOST, you're going to be just that. This is meant to fit completely into canon as if it truly could be going on in the reality of that world. ALSO, not going clear to the end of the LOST timeline. I just don't have that kind of patience and I'm not even going to pretend that I get it. I'm not sure how far this will go but I would love to hear what you think of it and perhaps if it's worth pursuing. Lots of interesting ideas coming up in later chaps so if you like the thought, make sure to add to alerts. Thanks all for your support and input. I don't own anything. If I did that would be sweeeeeeeeeeeet. **

**EDWARD**

I hate flying. Even with Jasper's help, the anxiety of being some 30,000 feet in the air is not easy. It is inevitable, however, when you travel from continent to continent that at some point you will have to fly, as was the reason I was strapped into this "modern wonder" that may as well look like a giant coffin.

"_You might as well relax, son. Let Jasper help you or watch the movie_," Carlisle mentioned from somewhere behind me. "_We've got quite a while to go_."

Before I can even turn my head, Esme's suddenly sitting next to me which makes me worry about the young man that had been there just moments before. After hearing his thoughts, however, I'm sure I have an idea of where he is. And what craving he's satisfying at the moment.

"You alright?" She says and I notice her tighten her seat belt before tightening mine. I can't help but smile through the anxiety at the worried expression on her face. Even though we have all seen the evolution of planes and know that they are much safer than the original designs, I can tell that she is just as keen as staying on the ground as I am, but won't admit it. She wants to appear strong in front of her children, even though we're not technically children. She won't admit that either.

"_Come on Ed. Chill out. It's not the first time you've flown over seas and it won't be the last_." I glared back towards Emmett knowing that people would probably think I was stalking him. Unfortunately, a young girl, blonde and very pregnant by the look of it, was in my path and took my look personally. I was pretty sure she almost began crying.

Turning back around, I noticed that Esme had grabbed my hand and was rubbing it vigorously. I reached forward, taking the headphones from the front of the seat and, hoping I could talk the young man into changing seats with my nervous wreck of a mother, placed them softly over her ears. I just hoped the annoying rants of Will Ferral would be enough to distract her, but I also knew that she would be more likely to give up only moments in. Emmett, however, seemed to be rolling in the aisle.

"She's OK," Bella said as she sat back in her seat next to me and placed a comforting kiss on my cheek. I had told her several times that Renesmee was fine, happily seated on Jacob's lap, crawling back and forth between him and my father, but she wanted to make sure for herself. Just like my own mother to my right, my daughter's mother was a little bit of a worrier. Her child was her life. "Are you?" Bella knew my insecurities, knew I'd rather be running than anything, but didn't give me a hard time about it. Unlike some people.

"_Ed, weren't you at Kitty Hawk?" _Emmett's laugh filled the plane and received several sharp looks since the movie was being awkwardly dramatic at the moment.

"I was less than a year old," I whispered quickly, earning only a glance from Bella and Esme who hadn't heard the first part of the conversation.

_"Well, whatever man. Grow a pair. Your daughter wasn't at the first flight,"_

"Neither was I" I added quickly but was ignored.

"_and she's falling asleep. You need to just relax, guy. Watch the movie. It's fucking hilarious."_ He emphasized this point by laughing again but as I looked at the screen all I saw was a half naked man acting more like a child than my own.

"Tell Emmett I don't want Renesmee watching this," Bella said as she squinted her nose. I didn't mention that she could pass on that very message herself, because at that exact moment, I felt a severe drop in the plane. Several people screamed as the plane attempted to return to it's original position. I heard the silent prayers of a hundred people as the plane jolted again.

"It's OK. The pilot can..." the plane jolted fiercely, throwing people into the aisles along with their luggage and keeping Esme from finishing her sentence as a stewardess came down roughly near her lap. Suddenly, no one was questioning my fear as we began to lose altitude.

The voices began to quiet as one by one the owners passed out. There was no time for the emergency masks that dropped. Very few people even got them on properly and the change in cabin pressure was too much.

"Jacob," Bella shouted to me over the whine of the engines as the man in front of her drifted off as well. I placed my hands over hers as she frantically clawed at her seat belt release. I saw in her eyes that her thoughts were exactly where mine were; not on Jacob but on the small child, our small child, seated in his lap. I saw the desperate struggle Jacob was putting up to remain conscious as he clung to her unsecured form.

"Give her to Emmett, Jacob," I screamed as I rose from my seat, but whether even his advanced hearing heard I feared I'd never know as a loud crack filled the fuselage and the plane's tail, including my daughter, fell from my sight.

My still heart gave a worthless jolt as I frantically searched for her voice among the noise but with no success. My mind remained focused, not worried about the other members of my family and certainly not worried for myself, but to no avail. She must be unconscious as neither fear nor dreams sounded from her thoughts. Just a sickening silence amongst the chaos.

"Alice!" I screamed, clinging to the seat backs and twisted fuselage metal as I turned into the seats behind mine.

"I didn't know," she cried, burying her head into Jasper as he glared at me for yelling at his wife.

I couldn't feel bad. I couldn't feel anything. I looked towards Bella, hoping she wouldn't turn around. She had to know that the tail was gone. The wind was carrying everything from luggage to bodies out the gaping hole, but she didn't need to know, just yet, that the crack had happened inches in front of our daughter's seat.

"Edward!" Esme screamed, grabbing my arm to pull me towards her. The look on her face told me she was concerned someone would notice I was standing, but appearances were the last thing I was worried about. Everyone that was still conscious was in our family, with the exception of one woman's voice and she was thinking too hard about herself to worry about me.

"Edward, we're going to hit in less than a minute," Alice said and I couldn't help but feel irritated that she could see that.

I knew she meant for me to sit, but my legs seemed frozen as I looked down on the pregnant girl in front of me. My mind rebelled at what I was about to do since I hadn't even been able to protect my own child. I quickly took her unconscious form into my arms and braced myself for impact.


	2. It's not your fault

ALICE- DAY 1 "It's not your fault"

**AN: Each chapter is from the point of view of the character at the top of the page. **

The screams were so distracting. The screams and the remaining engine. I watched as people staggered around the debris, still unsure how they had survived. The blood was so strong. Fresh and thick. Edward had hardly set down the young girl, Claire I think she said her name was , when he had grabbed Bella and pulled her and Esme into the trees, motioning I do the same with Jasper. These people were in enough peril already without two hungry young vampires loose on the beach.

Edward's body had protected the girl and her unborn baby and it appeared she had only suffered scratches from flying metal as she sat, confused and alone, on the beach. She would never know how she had been protected.

Edward now sat, his arms cradling Bella as they whispered reassurances to each other. Once again, I tried to search for our family, but it was no good.

"Anything?" Jasper asked as he placed a loving hand on my shoulder.

"It's not my fault!" I screamed. I knew he was trying to not look hurt by my outburst. He had to feel the tension I was under. I felt it begin to lift before yelling at him again to let me have it.

"No Alice. It's not your fault," Jasper confirmed as he softly kissed my cheek.

"It's that dog's fault!" I yelled, shocked at the racist term. I loved Jacob, I really did. But because of him I hadn't known we should have switched flights. Because of him, I didn't know we should not have split our seats. And because of him, I couldn't find them now.

I looked around, allowing the missing members of our family a moment in my thoughts. Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob and little Renesmee. They had to be OK, as all of us seemed to be, but I couldn't know for sure and it was killing me.

"Alice," Bella's soft voice pulled me from my thoughts. It was pained, so extremely distraught, and I dreaded the question I knew was coming because I didn't have an answer. "Where's my baby?"

I turned and attempted to give her a reassuring hug. "I don't know," I figured it was better to get it out quickly than give her false hope. "I can't see her. Or anyone."

"But that's good, right?" Esme said, always the optimist. "If you can't see them than that means that Jacob's still alive and if he's alive..." she smiled placing her hand on Bella's shoulder. "She has Jake, Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle," there was a small hitch in her voice as she said Carlisle's name and I clung to Jasper, thankful that I knew where he was. "She'll be alright."

"Someone's coming," I said suddenly seeing a brief flash as a man approached us from the trees. Moments later, his true form stepped out and looked us over. He was tall and thin with brown hair that looked suspiciously in place.

"Are you passengers?" He asked as he stepped forward breathing heavily.

"Of course," Edward answered, glaring heavily. "And you?"

"Of course," the man said as he ran out towards the beach.

I looked at Edward, trying to see into his thoughts path but the message there was only too clear. We couldn't risk following him onto the beach no matter how unsettling he seemed. I nodded as Edward looked at me but I made a point to keep my eye on that wild eyed man. If only to keep him away from my family.

As I watched that man stumble along the beach, another man approached us.

"Do any of you know first aid? Any practice in medicine?" The man was dressed awkwardly in a suit that was covered in fresh blood, one that looked as if he hadn't wanted to put it on, and his eyes flashed between us like we were wasting his time. I had to take a step back from his open wound as my mouth began to fill with venom.

"No, sorry," I answered knowing there was no way we could step out of the shade of the trees until night fell. His eyes seemed to take us all in, no doubt noticing we had not one scratch between us before he turned to leave.

"I do," Edward said, his Hippocratic oath no doubt getting the better of his senses.

"Great. I could use some help." He turned again before realizing Edward hadn't followed.

"Get some men together to help you carry the less sever cases and I'll set up a surgery over here, off of the beach and away from the engine," Edward said and the man nodded, motioning towards a few men standing off to the side.

"Is this a good idea, Edward?" Esme asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You guys go look for the others and I'll help here."

"I'm not leaving you!" Bella shouted.

"Besides, if you stay here they'll want you to help. It looks odd if we just stand here."

"Edward! I'm not leaving," Bella said more forceful.

"And I can't see anything Edward. There's no scent trail and God knows where the tail landed. We should stay together."

"Fine!" he yelled, obviously still upset at me, as was I, for my lack of vision. "Then help find food and water. We'll figure out something later." He turned, beginning to search for an area where they could place wounded just as a man was carried into the woods.

"It's not your fault, Alice," Bella said as we slowly walked away from the screams. I was actually getting sick of hearing it but the one person I needed to hear it from didn't believe it.


End file.
